


It wasn't only about those whose heartbeat stopped

by minroud



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minroud/pseuds/minroud
Summary: This story is about people losing people.(written for SINFweek I, power/knowledge)





	It wasn't only about those whose heartbeat stopped

I never wanted to be other than human. 

I was happy enough with the power words gave me, I was satisfied only thinking that apart from the world I live in, the only other that existed were the ones imagination created. 

But then, Doctor Dee arrived and told me I had the potential to make the things that lived in my head real for everyone. I could not resist. I wish I could say I was young and inexperienced, but I know I would’ve agreed in any moment of my life. Although the image if my characters walking around London that drove me to say «yes» never happened, I soon learnt that my abilities to visualise what I imagine brought me a considerable advantage in the creation magic art. John Dee wouldn’t believe I made so many creatures appear with such ease–even when that I was close to die of exhaustion and over-charging my aura in an almost daily basis. But I, however, was happy. The training bought me to a new view of the world, a view that I once felt lucky to know. I was passionate, and the doctor was proud.

That is, until he found about the twins.

See, knowing can hurt you—knowing can hurt even those who have made a way of life from it. John Dee, for an instance, was having a pretty good time in his life when everything began. He was working at home when I first happened, and even when I suddenly appeared one morning for breakfast after spending the night there, his wife was more amused than upset. I don’t want to say I was another member of the family, because it’s an unnecessary amount of pain given that I if had been uncle or brother to his children, he would’ve assasined his own nephew or grandson and forever condemned Judith to a life-long pain without her twin.

I don’t want to talk about a concerned and careful John Dee who was completely sure the twins would survive the process with no danger because they were my descending even if they were only eleven, but I have to say it, because I want to tell the truth. He was sure it was going to be just fine. That doesn’t mean his actual intentions regarding the twins were as pure as he made me think. He easily convinced me that the sooner the better to start training in magic, and that there was a tradition to indeed make that start when the young future magician was eleven.

 

I wasn’t there when they were awakened. Dee arrived only hours after he had told me he would be back. Judith was holding to Dee’s waistcoat, and she was walking inside his cloak. The Doctor was holding Hamnet against his chest. My son looked like a broken doll, his little head bended out so that I could see his face. He didn’t look peaceful.   
The most powerful man I know couldn’t do anything to save my baby boy.

I lost a son, but after that, Dee lost his whole family. Not in the literal sense, of course, but now that I’m not blinded with pain, I can say it was much slower, more subtle and much more excruciating. He focused in no more than his work and studies again, and so, he couldn’t see how his children grew up, he wasn’t there aging with his wife. The only thing that changed for doctor John Dee in the rest of his pretended-mortal life was the effect of the spell that kept him aging in accordance with the years that had passed from his birth.

That night, I lost a son, he lost his life. That night, we lost each other.  
That night, I learnt I couldn’t handle all the worlds that existed. I learnt I couldn’t even know them all. I learnt love goes before all curses, before all fights, before the greatest power, before the biggest knowledge.


End file.
